Found and Lost
by fanfics4life
Summary: Bo needs answers but how many will have to suffer for her to get what she wants?  - Post season 1
1. Searching

"God damn it Bo! You can't keep doing this to yourself." Kenzi complained as Bo stumbled through the door of their warehouse covered in blood.

Bo just ignored her. She had stopped trying to reason with Kenzi about this a long time ago.

"How much is yours?" Kenzi said, clearly annoyed but mostly concerned.

"Not too much." She said as she shrugged off her coat and crossbow, trying not to let Kenzi see her wincing as she did so.

"You're not going to keep getting this lucky Bo. I think you should take a break, maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"How many times was I told that about my mom? I found her didn't I?" Bo stated, getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out." Kenzi said under her breath.

Bo slumped against the wall struggling to inhale, "You know… what… Kenzi – " Bo started but couldn't finish: her knees buckled and she slid to the floor.

Kenzi turned around at the sudden halt of the verbal attack, "Bo!"

"_Hold on – Don't let go." Bo said, straining to hold her mother's one handed grasp as she braced herself against the broken banister. _

"_Now, why would I let go when I can take you with me?" She sadistically threw back at her, tightening her grip on Bo's hand._

_She strained against the force of her mother's weight._

"_Bo! I got here as fast as I could." Kenzi said as she ran and grabbed Bo's waist to support her._

"_Kenzi get out of here!" Bo yelled in retort._

"_Bo – Shut Up Okay! Let go of your crazy mother."_

"_NO! No, I can pull her up I'm strong enough now!"_

"_Yeah okay but the banister isn't! Okay I can't help you Bo please just let go of your mother!"_

"_I am NOT going to give up on her like everybody else!" _

_Bo's arm hurt as she strained to rescue her dangling mother from a fourth flight fall. _

_Kenzi desperately tried to brace Bo but the banister was breaking, there wasn't much she could do if Bo didn't let her go._

_A strange smile spread across her mother's face, "Bo, She's right."_

_Confusion hit Bo at her mother's peaceful expression._

"_Honey you gotta let me go."_

"_Don't say that!" Bo said with a lump in her throat, knowing what she was about to do._

"_There's still so much I need to tell you." A saddened expression now began to mingle with the peaceful one._

"_No" Bo's voice broke as she tried to convince her mother not to what she was about to._

"_Ask Trick. He knows it all. Tell him I'm sorry, and promise me one thing okay hun?"_

"_What?" Bo struggled to say. _

"_Just try and forgive me?" and with that she reached up and grabbed Bo's hand and tore her own away._

_Kenzi pulled Bo in as she sobbed and cried out to her falling mother._


	2. Learning

"_Trick!" Bo called out as she entered the bar with Kenzi the day after her mother disappeared. _

"_Yo little man!" Kenzi added in hope it would help to get a response._

"_That's weird, maybe he's in the basement. Stay here Kenz I'll be right back." _

"_No problem I'm gonna grab a drink."_

"_A little early don't you think?" Bo said with a disapproving glance in her direction._

"_Hey – it's 5 o'clock somewhere. And 'sides Trick and I got this whole '_Free Drinks for life' _deal going since I helped him with bird lady." Kenzi stated right before she defiantly stuck out her tongue._

_Bo laughed as she headed down the stairs. "Trick?"_

_The small room was empty. Bo started to feel uneasy, "Kenzi?"_

"_Sup? He down there?" Kenzi yelled back._

_That's when Bo saw it. Blood smeared on the chair over a small pool near it. She looked back along the trail she had just walked to get downstairs and with fresh eyes noticed drops of blood in a path there. _

"_Damn it" Bo hissed._

"_Bo?" Kenzi called as she came down the steps. "What is it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Kenzi walked over to Bo and looked at the chair she was inspecting. "Oh shit,"_

"_It's not that much blood – definitely not enough to think he's dead." Bo reasoned, mostly to herself._

"_What's this?" Kenzi inspected the desk and shoved Trick's blood writing kit aside, picking up a large brown envelope._

"_Here, let me take a look." Kenzi placed it in Bo's outstretched hand._

_Bo opened it and pulled out a few of the old papers located inside it._

"_It looks like some old documents, why would Trick leave this here?" _

_Kenzi shrugged with an obvious '_How the f*** should I know?' _look on her face._

_Bo skimmed the first few pages and stopped dead on one, staring at the top of the page._

"_Well? What is it?" Kenzi's curiosity was getting the better of her patience and it showed through the tone of her words._

_Bo tore her eyes away from the page and stared at Kenzi with a shocked, blank look on her face._

"_Well Jesus tits Bo, spit it out already!" Kenzi said anxiously._

"_I… Kenzi, I think that I have a sister."_


	3. Draining

"Shitballs" Kenzi said as she hung up the phone.

Dyson hadn't answered anyone's calls in weeks, nobody knew if he was dead or alive at this point. He practically fell of the face of this crap planet without a word.

"Kenzi?" Bo said as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, you're awake!" Kenzi said relief spreading across her face – but was quickly replaced with anger:

"You know you really scared the shit out of me just then. You totally flaked out and I thought you had straight up died on me for a second." Kenzi said anger subsiding.

"I cleaned up the blood and wrapped your major wounds but you've still got some hard core healing you need to do."

Then she locked her eyes with Bo's and said very seriously: "Don't you ever do that to me again. No more Bo – this is done. I know you want to find her but I can't lose you over it."

Kenzi looked on the verge of tears and it made Bo realize how much this actually affected her.

"I'm sorry Kenzi I was being selfish, I wasn't thinking about what it would do to you…" Bo wanted to continue but she was out of breath and a little dizzy.

"Good. It's about time you got the drift." Kenzi said. Still she knew how much this meant to Bo, "We'll find her Bo. Just not this way."

Bo nodded, still on the weaker side and feeling very hungry.

Kenzi noticed. "Bo…" Kenzi looked at her with a bit of a grimace.

"No answer from Dyson?" Bo winced mentally.

Kenzi shook her head, "Lauren?"

Bo's lips pressed together, "I doubt she'd answer let alone do anything. I'm pretty sure she's still pissed that I've managed to avoid our talk again. Not that I haven't been sort of preoccupied."

"Well what else can we do? It's not like we have a buffet of humans available and your limited supply of Fae friends aren't exactly around for the snacking." Kenzi reasoned.

Kenzi pushed Bo back down into the cushions, "Lay down, I'll call her."

She slammed the phone down seconds later.

"No answer?"

"How'd you know?" Kenzi said sarcastically.

"I'm not surprised." Bo took a deep breath, "Uhm, Kenz?"

Kenzi turned and saw the look in her eyes, almost apologetic but mostly embarrassed.

"Oh hell no. No frickin way. Do I look like succubus munchies to you?"

"Well actually," but Kenzi cut her off, "Oh for the love of god. You're so lucky I love you because if I didn't I would be letting your succubus ass shrivel up and die right now."

Bo leaned in, not wanting to wait another second to heal.

Kenzi put her hand up to stop her, "Seriously, keep your hands to yourself. There is no chance in hell I'm gonna let you jump my bones."

"Oh and I will seriously lose my shit if you kill me." Kenzi stated matter-of-factly.

Bo laughed weakly and rubbed her ribs at the pain, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not completely out of control. Besides I think I'm starting to like having you around."

Kenzi sighed, "Very funny."

Bo held back a chuckle and leaned towards her.

Kenzi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Bo didn't intend to get too close for Kenzi's sake so she parted her lips and tried to get it over with quickly.

The only problem is that Bo had forgotten that humans didn't pack as much punch as Fae and it would take a little more to heal properly.

After a few seconds she could feel Kenzi trying to push her off but she couldn't stop.

Bo grabbed either side of her face and pushed her down against the couch still draining.

She just began to feel herself healing when she heard Kenzi start to make a wheezing sound and her arms fell from her struggle against Bo.

Bo's eyes flew open and tore herself off of Kenzi.

"Kenzi!" Bo shook her limp body on the couch.


	4. Waking

"Shit! No, no, no, no, no. Please, please Kenzi!" Bo's thoughts were scattered how could she let this happen? What had came over her?

Kenzi's wheezing stopped and Bo couldn't hear breath, she lay there like a corpse. Bo knew she was healed but she could feel her chest tearing apart as tears fell down her cheeks. What had she done?

She slipped one arm under her shoulders and one under her head, propping her up gently while cradling her head, "Please work." She prayed – only ever having done this on Dyson.

Her lips hovered above Kenzi's and she focused as hard as she could to force the energy back into her.

Kenzi's eyes flashed open and she sat up with such force she almost knocked Bo over. She gasped, trying to catch her breath grabbing Bo's shirt for support.

Bo didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let it all out with a huff and wrapped her arms around Kenzi letting the tears fall freely.

Kenzi's breathing slowed and she wrapped her arms around Bo and hugged her while she sobbed.

Kenzi coughed lightly, "So can you explain to me why you're the one crying and IM the one who just died?" she questioned casually.

Bo pulled away without releasing her and stared her in the face, "Kenzi, I'm so s– "

"Hey, you don't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? But I did totally warn you I would be ticked off if you killed me." Kenzi stood up, a bit too quick.

She teetered and Bo grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"But I'm not exactly feeling up to the mad gig right now. Let's just say you owe me big time." Kenzi smiled weakly, trying to reassure her friend.

Bo was so relieved she just nodded and laughed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.


	5. Driving

Kenzi stretched out under her make shift couch bed and yawned.

"It's about time." Bo said teasingly, "It's almost one."

"Hey I died yesterday, I have a legit excuse." Kenzi teased back.

Bo grimaced.

"What? Too soon?" Kenzi said with a grin on her face.

"No kidding." Bo sighed.

Then Kenzi noticed, "What's that smell?"

"I thought I would make breakfast for once." Bo saw the strange look on Kenzi's face: "You surprised?"

"I didn't think you would be feeling THIS guilty or I would have let you suck the life out of me a long time ago." Kenzi winked and darted for the kitchen, just dodging the pillow Bo had whipped in her direction.

"Still not funny!" Bo said and she could hear Kenzi laughing from the kitchen.

After breakfast Bo and Kenzi headed to the station downtown to see Hale. With Dyson M.I.A. Hale was the only link they had to find any information about Bo's sister.

"Hey Hale, so what do you got for me today?" Bo said patting him on the shoulder.

"You still haven't let that go have you." Hale said shaking his head.

"You know I won't, hit me."

Hale sighed, "Well you know 'Erin,' 'Age 16,' isn't much to go on and you've already checked out all the missing persons and deaths we've got on file. Have you considered what you'll do if none of these leads play out?"

"When the time comes I'll figure that out, What's left?" Bo pressed.

"Fair enough." Hale typed in some things into the online police database.

"Alright, 1 hit: Last month there was Erin removed from her foster home and transferred to a new one due to an abuse situation. It doesn't have her age though – only that she's a minor." He wrote down the address and passed it to Bo.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Bo walked out the door. "Hey Kenzi,"

Kenzi stopped at the door and turned back, "What?"

"Don't get her hopes up. She's probably going to be disappointed… again." Hale shot her a sympathetic look.

"I'll do my best." Kenzi turned and followed Bo out to the car.


	6. Fuming

"We've been driving forever." Kenzi whined.

"We're almost there." Bo said excitement leaking through her voice.

"Hey Bo, You know the chances of this being her…" Kenzi let the words drift.

"I know." Bo's excitement not entirely diminished.

They got out of the car and walked up to the porch.

"What a shit hole." Kenzi scoffed.

"Your one to talk, we live in a warehouse." Bo couldn't hold back her laughter.

Kenzi got the joke but said seriously, "Yeah I know but look at this place Bo, her last home must have been real shit if this is considered an upgrade."

"Yeah…" Bo realized Kenzi was right, the place was a total dump. I wouldn't even call it a run-down shack.

They could hear a man yelling inside, "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

A small black eyed boy, 7 or 8, came bursting through the door and jet off running down the driveway.

A fat, dirty, sweaty man bust through the doorway after him and threw his beer in the direction the boy was high-tailing it in, "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU STUPID F**KER!"

Kenzi shot Bo a look of disgust and Bo returned it no questions asked.

The man mumbled something about a thieving ass hole to himself before he spit on the porch. He noticed the two strangers when he looked back up, "What the f**k do you want?"

Kenzi tried to disguise a laugh as a cough but Bo was on a mission.

"Is this Erin's new foster home?"

The man sniffed and shifted his weight, seemingly becoming slightly nervous, "You ain't social workers are you?"

Bo remained serious, "No but she is someone I'm looking for."

More relaxed the man said, "What that ungrateful little slut do this time?"

Bo was becoming so annoyed with him she had to ball her fists and clench her teeth to stop from draining the life out of him.

Kenzi was acutely aware of this and thought it best to interrupt, "It's not like that. She's… sort of a friend of ours. Could we talk to her?"

"Sure, if you could find her. She don't stick around here. I ain't seen that bitch in days."

Bo cut in, "Do you have a picture?"

He grunted and walked back through the doorway and grabbed one out of a nearby drawer.

"Social workers give us one. I don't know why they do though, I don't give a pinch o' coon shit for it." He shoved the crumpled photo into Bo's hand, "Now get off my porch." And with that he walked back into the house slamming the door behind him.

"What a pleasant guy." Kenzi said every word coated in sarcasm.

Kenzi turned but Bo was already in the car, clearly fuming.

Kenzi opened the passenger door, "Hey, don't worry about it. That guys just a creep looking for an easy foster care pay check. It's probably not her anyways."

Bo clutched the man's gift, "I can't take that chance. What if it is her and she's the one I don't check out. We have to find her Kenzi." Bo said continuing to stare at the photo.


	7. Worrying

"Well you used to be a kid on the streets. Where do we look first?" Bo asked grateful that she had Kenzi to help her on this one.

"Well driving around on the roads won't help. We need to park the car somewhere safe and find some of my old friends. Everybody knows everybody out here." Kenzi said, emotion filling her voice.

Bo always knew Kenzi was a survivor but she never realized how hard it must have been for her before they teamed up. "Alright, you have the expertise here, let's go."

They parked the car 5 blocks past main and headed back downtown on foot.

It took Kenzi about 5 minutes to pass someone she knew, "Sup - JJ long time no see."

"Meow Meow, Didn't think I'd see you back here so soon. I heard you broke out." He glanced at Bo, "Yo, Meow Meow, whose the baggage – she T?"

"Yeah man she's T, No worries. But here's the deal, I'm looking for someone. About 16, fresh blood, I didn't get her b-name just Erin. You know anything?"

"Actually yeah I know a few fresh blood like that, you got a snap?"

Kenzi took the photo from Bo and passed it to JJ.

"Yeah, yeah. That's E, started in about two weeks back. I hear she rolls with Zone though and there's been trouble between them and the Bolts for a few days. Last I heard Bolts are gonna send out a warning hit on a few of Zone's crew tonight." He handed back the photo, "I gotta peace – Good seeing you Meow Meow."

"Same. Later JJ." Kenzi turned to Bo, unable to hide the worry in her expression.

"Alright, so we just find the Zone crew and…" Something on Kenzi's face made her pause, "What?"

"It's not that simple. We need to move fast, if the Bolts are doing a warning hit tonight the first ones they'll peg will be the fresh bloods."

Understanding consumed Bo and she came up short for words.

Kenzi spoke for her, "Alright there a few square blocks of Zone territory we need to cover before dark. We have a better chance of finding her if we split up but you need to be careful, Zone won't like sketches lurking around in their hang outs. They'll always have an eye out for narks. Put this on,"

Kenzi took of her black hoodie and passed it to her.

"Zone is black, if you keep your head up and your mouth shut nobody will bother you."

"I've got to say Kenz, I'm pretty impressed." Bo commented.

Kenzi laughed, "Great – but be impressed later, we need to find her now. Even if it isn't… **her,** we still shouldn't let her get capped cause of gang drama."

"Right, tell me where to look." Bo zipped up the hoodie.

Kenzi took a deep breath, "Corner of First and Thorn is the south boundary. Circle around to 'Toni's Car Repair' and I'll take the back ally way around the warehouses. We can meet through at the edge of their borders: Kinden Park."

Bo nodded and headed down her street; Kenzi headed two blocks and slipped into an alley behind Fischer St.


	8. Fighting

Bo looked up at the sky, it was almost sunset and she only called Kenzi once; neither of them had any leads.

"Damn it." Bo said to herself. "I really hope your making more progress than me Kenzi."

Kenzi leaned against a brick wall in the twentieth alley she's checked. She pulled out her phone and dialed Bo.

"Did you find her?" Bo asked, too hopeful.

"Sorry, no luck. It's been 2 hours. And I would guess we are just about out of time on this hit. It could be any–" Bo stopped short: a black hoodie came booking around the corner of the alley across the street from her, 4 red hoodies tailing her fast.

"Kenzi?" Bo said alarmed.

"Shit!" Kenzi said as she saw red hood #1 take out her feet and they fell to the ground.

Fresh blood kneed him in the balls and she got free but red hood #2 and 3 were quick jump on it.

Two punches to the face and a kick to stomach – she didn't get a chance to get up.

"Kenzi!" Bo screamed feeling the panic on the other end of the phone.

"5th and Jane!" Kenzi yelled into her cell as she ran across the street into the next alley.

"Wait for me!" Bo yelled but she had already hung up.

"Hey ass holes f**k off!" Kenzi called out as she tried to yank red hood 2 off the fresh blood. Red hood 1 and 4 grabbed Kenzi's arms but she whipped a punch to 4's nose so hard he stumbled back.

1 grabbed both Kenzi's arms behind her and held strong against her struggles, "Looks like we have another player here huh, E?"

2 pulled up Erin by the front of her hoodie and pushed her against the wall.

Her head cracked hard against the brick and she cried out.

"Do it." 1 said from behind Kenzi.

2 held Erin while 3 punched her in the face again. Now there was blood.

"That's what I'm talking about." 1 whispered into Kenzi's ear.

He seemed to be calling the shots.

"Let her go you filthy Bolt f**ks!" Kenzi struggled against 1 but he was too strong, she didn't budge.

"BO!" Kenzi screamed feeling helpless as 4 began to help 3 beat on Erin who was bleeding so badly Kenzi wasn't sure if she was conscious anymore.

"Alright end it." 1 said to 4 who then pulled out a switch blade.

4 grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted Erin's face to the sky. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

4 cut a shallow 'B' into the side of her neck.

2 let Erin go and she crumpled to the ground, he kicked her over into a puddle and the water soon turned red.

"As for you baby," 1 said as he rubbed his cheek against Kenzi's hair and took a deep breath in through his nose. "I think you'll be coming back to my place for–" He fell back and let Kenzi go.

Kenzi, tears running down her face, turned to see Bo knock out 1 and send 2, 3, and 4 running with a final "CRAZY BITCH!"

"Oh my god Kenzi are you okay? Don't you ever listen! You always wait for me, always. I don't know what I would have done…" Bo took her by the shoulders looking her over for damages, then pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Bo its Erin, I couldn't… they…" She couldn't say it, she just pulled away and turned towards Erin laying in the alley.

Bo raced over and dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Is she…" Kenzi asked.

"Not for long," Bo saw the weak, ragged breath that was contributing to the rise and fall of her chest.

She stared into her face, bloody as it was Bo knew, "It's her Kenzi. She's the one."

She reached down to stroke the blood from her face, her fingers grazing the surface of her cheek.

The second this happened, Bo felt a terrible shock, almost electric, then nothing. Though she heard Kenzi call her name and some kind of agonizing scream she felt truly numb.

Bo didn't know what was going on but she all she could feel and see was the empty blackness press in on her.


	9. Snapping

Bo squinted. Her eyes slowly opened with a bit of a groan.

"What the hell is going on with us lately? It's one crazy ass thing after another." Kenzi sighed refusing to release the grip she had on Bo, whose head was in her lap.

"What happened?" Bo said sitting up and fighting her mental fog. Realizing how strange she felt, almost hollow – like something was missing.

"Honestly, I have no idea but it had to have been some crazy Fae bullshit. It's the only explanation…" Kenzi said as she got up and helped Bo stand.

"How long was I out?" Bo asked as she rubbed her head in confusion.

"A few minutes more or less… but I think we can safely say this Erin is yours." Kenzi said glancing over her shoulder to the figure laying in an awkward position beside the puddle she was in earlier.

Then it all started coming back, "Wait explanation for what?" Bo sternly inquired.

"See for yourself." She made a waving gesture towards where Erin was lying.

Bo bent down next to her, being careful not to make contact this time.

"You just barely touched her face, then it was like a snapping sound – really eerie. All of a sudden you sacked out and she was screaming like you had just torn out her frickin heart or something. I was next to you in a second but when I looked to check her… well," "That."

Bo stared in disbelief. Before, Erin had been beaten beyond recognition – her face was cut, bruised, and swollen as well as the cut on her neck. Now, if she didn't have dried blood all over her face you wouldn't even think it was hers. There wasn't a scratch on her and she was breathing as if she were merely asleep there in the alley – just napping off a bender.

"What the hell...?" Bo asked in shock, considering the empty feeling in her chest.

"I think we should take her to see Lauren. You too on that point - we don't know what just happened... to both of you." Kenzi hedged.

Bo caught the tone, "No, you're right. Go get the car, I'll wait here."

"Hands to yourself though, we don't want a repeat." Kenzi mentioned as she took the keys and began to walk towards the street.

"Yeah. No kidding." Bo rubbed her chest, unable to shake the strange feeling of lightness she held there.


	10. Reasoning

Kenzi let the car idle and opened the passenger door as she headed down the alley.

"Uhm, How are we gonna do this?" Kenzi asked.

"I've been thinking about that." Bo pulled out a tarp from under the wood crates on the other side of the alley and wrapped it around Erin.

"That works."

They slid Erin in the back seat and Bo jumped in the driver's seat, Kenzi hesitated.

"Kenzi I'm fine. Besides the lab isn't a far drive from here, get in."

Kenzi seemed satisfied at this and jumped in. As she buckled up she peeked back at Erin, "So you're sure this is her?"

"Positive." Bo said glancing in the rear view mirror.

"How can you tell?" "Aside from the freaky contact life saving thing." Kenzi added.

"I don't know… I just do."

"What if she's… like, bad."

Bo tightened her grip on the wheel, "It won't be like that this time."

This response made Kenzi decide to drop it.

The drive to the lab was as short as predicted and they pulled in and parked around 20 minutes later.

Kenzi opened the door and Bo walked in with Erin wrapped in tarp and cradled in her arms.

Lauren's back was turned, face in a microscope. Nobody else was around – she was in after hours. This wasn't surprising.

"Lauren." Bo said to her back starting to shake some from the weight of the teen in her arms.

Bo couldn't help thinking that this was a result from their earlier contact, whatever that was; a hundred or so pound kid shouldn't be so difficult for her to carry.

Lauren turned and saw Bo struggling with what looked like a body in a tarp – Kenzi standing to the side out of the way.

"Jesus Bo, I thought you were gaining control." Lauren sighed, slightly disappointed.

Bo could tell she was in fact still annoyed about her evasive measures in the past few weeks, but she wasn't in the mood for long explanations.

"This is my sister not a corpse I woke up with. I need your help, I think there's something wrong with her." Bo placed her on a bed next to the entrance, letting the tarp fall open.

"Sister?" Lauren asked, baffled.

"Stories later." Bo said slightly exasperated and Lauren nodded.

"Wait!" Bo stressed when she saw that Lauren was about to check her pulse, but she said it too late her hand was on the bare skin of her wrist.

"What?" Lauren said, surprised by Bo's tone.

"I guess it's safe to say it only works on Fae," Kenzi told Bo, "It didn't affect the guys in the alley either and I think it's safe to say that they were human."

Kenzi walked over and lowered the tip of her finger onto Erin's exposed hand.

Nothing happened. "Yup, she passed the human test."

"What are you two talking about? And what is 'it'?" Lauren said feeling completely uninformed.

"She must be Fae but I've never heard of that kind of thing happening. When We found her I touched her skin and well… I wasn't entirely there for that part." Bo looked to Kenzi.

"Oh right, so Erin's all beat up kay – swear she was about to bite it, so Bo walks over and…"

Kenzi attempted to reenact the rest of the scene from the alley by gently poking Erin's cheek and yelling, "BANG! Then Erin started screaming and Bo,"

Then she made a motion with her hands of a person falling over accompanied by sound effects.

"Out like lights the pair of them. And now she's fit as a fiddle." Kenzi smirked, impressed with her detailed reconstruction.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked Bo looking at her with new eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not hurt but I feel… wrong." Bo looked away. She couldn't explain it and felt embarrassed trying.

"Wrong?" Lauren pressed in a very doctor-y manner.

"Empty? Maybe tired." Bo tried out the words to see if they fit. They didn't.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren tried to help.

"No, that's the thing: the emptiness, it's not like I'm hungry – It's more like it was never there or not there... I don't know. It just feels wrong." Bo shied away from the words; still not sure she was explaining it as well as she could.

"Sit down I'll run some tests." Lauren eyed the chair she just got up from.

Bo walked over to the chair and dragged it closer to Erin's bed. Lauren continued to inspect her.

"It's been a long day Kenzi. You can go home, I'll take a cab there soon."

"Fine. Call at least though if you're going to stay alright?" Kenzi pleaded.

"Of course, don't wait up." Bo smiled and Kenzi returned it as she left.


	11. Shocking

Bo hung up the phone.

"You let Kenzi know you were staying?" Lauren asked without looking up from her microscope.

"Yeah, I told her I would. She said she'll come by in the morning to see how things are going."

Bo checked a clock, "Which is basically in a few hours."

Lauren looked out the window. It was still dark but the light of sunrise was just starting to creep over the horizon.

"So what do you see?" Bo referred to Erin's blood sample she was examining.

"Honestly?" She leaned back with a heavy sigh and stroked her hair back with both hands in frustration, "I have no idea. This isn't anything I've seen before or maybe even anything there ever was before."

She had lost Bo, "What do you mean?"

"Well, until now – you were either Fae or not Fae… but with her, it's like the DNA is some kind of hybrid. Not quite human but not completely Fae."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm really not sure, but all species evolve eventually. Most likely stemming from a mutation in the cellular make up that had built up over the generations as an adaptation."

Bo made a face.

Lauren laughed, "Sorry. It's just something new. She's probably the first of her kind." This made her sigh.

"Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. Unless we can figure out whether or not she is dangerous to Fae but even if she isn't… I have to report this…" Lauren halted.

But Bo finished it, "To the Ash."

"Yes." Lauren looked away, knowing what this might mean for Erin.

Bo turned to look at Erin, hoping it would help make the worry subside only to find she was staring into clear blue eyes, very much alert.

Bo flinched, "Lauren!"

They both ran over to her bed as she struggled to tear free the monitors and IV she was hooked up to, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Hey, Erin – It's okay. Calm down – I'm Lauren and this is Bo. From what I heard you seemed to have had a nasty run in with some very bad people." Lauren tried to reassure her.

Bo didn't know what to say, she tried to get as close as she could but knew she needed to maintain a safe contact free distance at the same time.

Lauren held her wrists and she slowly calmed down, but as soon as she had stopped panicking a strange pained look came over her face and she blinked through it a few times seemingly trying to focus on something. "What have you done…"

"Erin?" Lauren didn't think she was making sense so she reached for her flash light to check her pupils for sign of a concussion.

"Not you," Erin's eyes locked onto Bo's face.

Bo looked at Lauren who was just as confused as she was and looked back to find that Erin's expression had contorted into a teeth clenching expression of pain.

Erin closed her eyes tightly; she looked like she was in agony.

"Oh god I'm so sorry."

"What do you mea–" Lauren began, only to be cut off by Erin's mouth.

Bo froze up in shock.

She could see Erin draining the life out of Lauren as she had done so many times as a succubus.

Bo unfroze and yanked Lauren out of Erin's grip.

She heard a menacing growl that belonged to the same person as the now piercingly bright blue eyes.

Lauren coughed and braced herself against a nearby chair.

Bo just stared at Erin like she had so many time in the past few hours seeing something different there.

The blazing blue in her eyes faded and she fell back against the bed screaming and crying, "DAMN IT WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS"

She collected herself quickly and rolled over to one side wrapping her arms around her ribs gasping for air.

"Lauren! What's happening?" Bo turned back towards her weak friend still braced against the chair.

"Bo!" Lauren called out looking behind her,

Bo turned to see Erin standing half crumpled in her direction. She took one hand off of her ribs to reach out towards Bo as she stumbled to the ground.

Bo turned but Erin's hand managed to graze her forearm.

The electric shock returned but the snapping was quieter and though they both fell down, sucking in air, hearts skipping beats – they remained conscious.

Erin used her arms to slide herself away from Bo, propping herself up against the post of the bed.

"What the f**k." Lauren said after recovering from the energy loss.

Erin tucked her knees up against her chest and hugged them there, looking fairly helpless.

Bo shakily stood, Lauren wrapped her arm around her waist – not sure who was supporting who.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be here." Erin whispered.

Bo looked down at her. "No Erin, I think this is exactly where you should be – we have a lot to talk about. For starters: what the f**k **was** that?"

Silent tears rolled down Erin's face. "I don't know what it is, I don't even think I know how it works."

Bo took a step closer to her, she wasn't sure how to confort the girl but she felt she had to.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Erin panicked – she slid further across the floor.

The sound of the door shutting made everyone jump, "Hey hey, I didn't get much luck with the whole sleep deal. So how goes the…"

Kenzi lost her train of thought after looking up to find three frantic faces boring into hers.

"Not well then?" She offered.


	12. Talking

Bo closed the door of Lauren's private office behind her.

"Well? How'd she take it?" Kenzi quizzed.

"As well as anyone would. I mean 'Hey, I guess I'm your sister who stalked you down in an alley last night to tell you that you aren't human.' can only go so well."

"Fair enough." Kenzi decided.

Lauren casually folded her arms over her chest, "Did she say anything about what happened earlier?"

"No, she didn't seem interested in chatting so I just covered all the basics about Fae and my story, how we found her, etcetera. After that I don't think she was listening too hard and I figured I'd let her sleep it off."

"Not exactly something you can sleep off Bo," Kenzi thought out loud.

"No. Not really." Bo agreed.

Lauren sat up, "Uhm, so it's safe to say that you probably don't want her running off just yet then?"

"Obviously." Bo said.

Kenzi piped in, "Why?"

Lauren pointed to the monitor that had the surveillance camera up; Erin was putting on her shoes and sweater – clearly ready to leave.

All three hurried out of her office, Bo was first to speak: "Hey! Where are you going?"

Erin looked at her, "Look I don't want to be one of you okay. I don't want any part of this – if you can tell me how to get rid of this," Erin gestured towards herself, "then I'm all ears. Otherwise I'm not interested."

"This isn't some kind of offer,"

"So your keeping me here against my will?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean by: 'You can't leave'" Erin interrupted annoyingly.

"UGH. That's not what I said!"

Bo was becoming frustrated, 'Erin had to be my sister or she wouldn't be able to push my buttons like this,' Bo thought to herself.

Lauren thought it was about time to intervene, "What Bo is trying to say is that your… ability… is not something you can get rid of. It's a part of who you are and you can't run away from it."

"and I know that that isn't what you want to hear right now, trust me I've been there, but we can help you control it and understand it. That's better than any offer you're going to get anywhere else." Bo added.

"I doubt you want to run around zapping people all your life thinking your some alien freak anyways," Kenzi said out loud.

Bo shot her a warning glance, "You aren't helping."

Kenzi shrugged slightly offended, "What! It's true."

Erin was looking at the ground. Her expression twisted up, thinking.

Lauren tried to persuade her further, "I have a theory?"

All eyes were on her.

"Thanks for sharing earlier." Bo rolled her eyes.

But Erin missed it, Lauren had her full attention now, "And?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours; you said you think you know how it works? What you do?" Lauren baited her.

It worked.

"Fine." She looked around and added, "but can we go somewhere else… this place is giving me the creeps."

"And I thought I was the only one." Kenzi smiled.


	13. Drinking

Trick's bar was empty, no doubt due to his absence and lack of available drinks.

"He should really have locked this place up at least." Kenzi said as she walked up to the bar.

Lauren sat at a booth but Erin had a different destination in mind.

"Erin, you're under age." Bo said disapprovingly as she reached behind the bar.

Erin didn't hesitate, "I thought you were supposed to be my sister, not my mother."

Kenzi tried to conceal her laughter but it was a poor attempt, "Yeah, no offence but I don't think you're mom wouldn't be too concerned about it anyways."

Bo sat in the booth next to Lauren, "This isn't going to be fun."

Lauren laughed, "Teenagers."

Erin took a shot and placed it back on the bar.

Then she sat in the booth next to Lauren but it was obvious she was trying to put as much space in between her and Bo as she could.

"So, what's this theory doc?" Erin leaned back.

"Nice try, I think the deal was that you went first." Bo said before Lauren had a chance to say anything, "What happened with us in the alley and then again in the lab?"

Erin sighed, "Like I said before, I really don't know what it is."

They waited for her to continue.

"It's only happened a few times, mostly because it doesn't happen with everyone. I would bump into some random and… I don't know - it just happens."

Erin looked down at the table and circled the rim of her second shot glass with her finger, "When it happens, I can feel… something strong. Like I'm pulling out some kind of energy of theirs…"

She hit back the shot, "But it hurts. What I take… it doesn't want to leave them and doesn't want to be in me."

"The longer I hold it in, the more it hurts until I can't control it anymore. Then bad things happen and… I can't stop it. It just breaks through… So I have to give it back."

"The only way I can force it back into them is if I touch them again. It won't leave on its own." She rubbed her ribs, "it's heavy, and makes it hard to breathe - like pressure."

Bo touched her own chest realizing for the first time that the light, empty feeling from before had gone after they touched in the lab. Like it had been replaced by what was missing.

Erin didn't offer anything else and sat quietly.

"I think my theory is probably pretty close." Lauren said after a moment of silence.

Erin looked up at her and she went on, "Somehow, you aren't Fae or human. So because you're not Fae - you don't have any abilities of your own. And because you're not human, you aren't completely normal."

"So what am I? What do I do when… you know?" Erin's hopes for this theory weren't what she had hoped for and it showed on her face.

"What I'm thinking is that your Fae half has the capacity to absorb or take other Fae's abilities temporarily. This is what I started to think when you turned succubus at the lab." Lauren contemplated, biting her bottom lip.

"But it seems your human half rejects the Fae which I assume is what makes it so painful."

Erin cut in, "Well actually it's only really bad the first time. If it's the same person or Fae or whatever, after a while it's not so bad."

Lauren raised her eyebrow, "So your human half seems to built up a some kind of tolerance then?"

"I guess so. The more often I borrow it from the same person, the longer I can hold it too. Watch," Erin reached across the table to Bo's hand but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Bo wasn't in the mood for such an unpleasant experience.

"Have you been listening at all? Don't be such a baby." She held her hand open on the table.

"I don't know Erin, this doesn't seem like the best of ideas…" Lauren mumbled.

Bo gave in. She slowly placed her hand in Erin's: the initial zap had now reduced itself to more of a static shock barely audible over the sound of Kenzi's drink making.

Erin took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, gripping the edge of the table with both hands.

Bo didn't react much this time but she could feel the hole in her chest where her hunger should be, it wasn't as bad but it still felt very unnatural.

Erin began taking deeper breaths and she grit her teeth in discomfort.

"Erin…" Lauren was clearly getting worried.

"Wait." Erin hissed through her teeth.

Bo started to feel more and more uneasy now and she reached over and grabbed Erin's hand from the edge of the table.

Nothing happened, "Erin." Bo said seriously gripping her hand.

Erin opened her eyes which were getting brighter by the second, "It won't go back unless I give it back. You can't take it."

"Erin stop," Lauren said, growing concerned.

Erin's hand gripped back around Bo's. This time there was no sound at all.

Bo felt the space refill. The sensation made her warm, almost giddy.

"See? Not so bad." Erin coughed a bit as she got up looking a little dizzy, "I think I'll be going though."

Bo and Lauren both stood up, "Wait," they said in unison.

Erin gave them a weird look. "What now?"

Kenzi walked in, "Wanna crash at our place?"

"It would be nice… these events make me pretty tired." Erin stretched into a yawn.

"Awesome. We good to go?" Kenzi said to Bo.

Lauren needed to ask, "Can you come into the lab sometime soon? I'd like to run a few tests."

Erin moaned but Bo replied for her, "Sure."


	14. Shivering

"Is she still sleeping?" Bo asked Kenzi as she came up the stairs.

"Didn't check." Kenzi said as she walked by Bo's room.

Bo headed downstairs to find a very vacant couch, "Erin?"

Bo looked around but couldn't find her, "Crap."

The front door opened and Erin shook of her wet coat and shivered, "Jesus Christmas can you believe this rain?"

Then she started mumbled something about ridiculous weather and headed to the kitchen, casually opening the fridge and assessing its contents.

"Hello? Where did you go?" Bo sternly said walking over to Erin, arms crossed.

"Woah, easy tiger. Last time I checked crashing the couch didn't mean I was on lockdown. I couldn't sleep so I headed out."

Erin closed the fridge without taking anything and settled for a glass of water.

"Out?"

"Yeah, out." Erin looked at her like she was crazy, "Your kind of over reacting don't you think?"

"Uhm, no Erin I'm not. Me and Kenzi risked our asses to save your sorry one and now your acting like an ungrateful brat when all we want to do is keep you safe." Bo's temper was rising.

"What the hell it was one lame club then I came back here. Sorry if I don't like being cooped up all the time." Bo's temper was now not the only one rising.

"Excuse me – Last time I checked I was the adult here." Bo pointed to the couch, "Now sit – we need to set some serious ground rules."

Erin stared at her defiantly; Bo stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I knew staying here was gonna be a huge drag." Erin muttered as she finally sat on the couch.

Bo sat on the table in front of the couch so they could talk literally face to face.

"Alright listen. I honestly would like to have you around and I'm sure Kenzi feels the same way… but you can't be sneaking out to party at night. Not only is it normally dangerous for a young girl to be doing that-"

Bo held her hand up as Erin tried to interrupt, "I'm not done."

She continued, "…but being the only Fae of your kind and my sister to boot, makes it so completely not an option it's not even funny."

"Why would being related to you change anything?" Erin asked, curiosity growing.

"There are a lot of people who would like to see me dead right now Erin. You need to understand that I have no interest in you getting caught in the middle of that."

Erin was clearly starting to feel guilty, "Alright, my bad. The club was lame anyways – just a bunch of loser Goth freaks hitting on each other and dancing like ass holes."

Erin laughed but stopped short when Bo groaned, "Frig Erin of all the clubs."

"What? What did I do now?" Erin wasn't sure whether she got the joke or not.

"Just stay away from there from now on, like, forever. As I said a lot of people would like to see me dead – the guy that owns that club – is one of them."

Erin bit her bottom lip, "Oops. Good thing nobody knows who I am right?"

Bo commented, "Not yet. It will get out eventually though and I'm sure the Ash already knows."

"and that's a bad thing." Erin half asked, half stated.

"I don't know yet." Bo stood up, go get changed and tell Kenzi to get her skinny ass down here."

"Alright." Erin headed for the stairs but stopped at the bottom and turned back to Bo, "I really am sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I was just worried about you."

Erin smiled and headed up the stairs. That was the first time she had heard someone tell her that.

"BO!" Kenzi was screaming upstairs.

"KENZI!" Bo ran to the stairs but Erin had a head start on her, she made it their first.

Erin ran into the room and jumped on the things back, both hands on its face.

_CRACK_! It was like a log breaking – it collapsed on the ground in front of a short sword bearing Kenzi and Erin stumbled back into the wall.

"Thanks." Kenzi said to a very pale Erin as Bo burst in.

"Now we're even." Erin slurred back breaking a sweat.

"What the hell is that?" Kenzi poked it with the tip of her sword.

"An over sized goblin of some kind by the look of it." Bo said, she glanced at Kenzi who seemed okay, "You alright?"

"Thanks to this one." She gestured towards Erin who was started to shake a bit as she squeezed her ribs. It reminded Bo of how she shivered when she came in just a few minutes earlier.

"Believe me now?" Bo asked Erin.


	15. Wavering

Kenzi dropped her sword and put Erin's arm over her shoulder and her own on her back to hold her up.

Erin groaned weakly in protest but Kenzi wasn't paying attention, "Bo, (Bo was staring blankly at the unexpected invader) BO!"

"Sorry – I was just…" Bo regained full attention and stepped towards Erin who was turning an unhealthy shade of pale green.

Kenzi pulled her incapacitated companion out of reach, "Woah homegirl, hands off remember?"

"Right." Bo felt very unhelpful and wished she could somehow lessen Erin's condition; which was obviously getting worse by the second.

Erin understood the concern, "I'm fine, what do we do?" Her voice was as shaky as her knees but she didn't like to appear weak.

Kenzi was first to comment, "Well for starters – that dude seriously clashes with the fung-shway in here. He's gotta go."

Bo didn't know how to do this without hurting Erin, "Okay we need to call Lauren and Hale.. I guess if you give it back, he will wake up – and we don't really want that just yet." She gave Erin a sympathetic glance before continuing, "but he might wake up anyways.. just not so juiced without his mojo."

"Right so tie him up in case he's not feeling sleepy for long, get him out of here and zap him back his stuff and …" Kenzi said out loud, brainstorming.

Bo was already dialing Lauren but she thought the brainstorm ought to be continued, "Well what happens if we kill him or – "

"NO!" Erin pulled away from Kenzi who stumbled back in surprise.

"No." She crumpled to her knees, then bringing her hand to her ribs she leaned back on her heals. It supported her weight but just enough to stay up right.

"Alright chill," Kenzi kneeled and put her hand on her shoulder.

Bo desperately wanted to help but she knew contact would make things worse. She came closer while Erin's head was down and hovered awkwardly waiting for an explanation for the outburst.

A painful inhale pierced the silence but nothing else was offered by Erin.

Bo looked at Kenzi questioningly, to which she responded with a shrug.

"I just thought if he was gone maybe, like I don't know – it would dissipate or whatever?" Bo tried.

"What if it didn't?" Erin looked directly at Bo for the first time since their talk downstairs. A drop of blood slowly fell from her nose.

Erin pulled her brow together in concentration and lifted her hand to wipe the blood from her nose, leaving an angry smear on her upper lip, "Gross.." Kenzi muttered.

Bo could see the agony in her watery blue eyes and reflected a new found determination with her own.

"Hello? Bo?" Lauren's voice echoed in the quietness of the room, "Hello?"

Bo had forgotten that she dialled Lauren and her and Kenzi both looked to the cell in hand.

This split second distraction was just enough to miss the wavering Erin let out a pointed sigh and lose her balance as she slipped into unconsciousness.

'Thud.'


	16. Caring

Both heads whipped back up, "Damn it!" Bo exclaimed; still acutely aware of how useless she is when Erin is involved, "Kenz?"

"On it." Kenzi rolled her from her side to her back, hands remaining on the shoulders for a slight shake.

Nothing.

"BO!" A very panicky Lauren finally shouted through the phone after hearing the cursing on the other end of the line.

The phone was at her ear, "We need you here now." Bo told her.

"I'm on my way. What's wrong?" Lauren was clearly worried.

"Just be here fast." Bo's serious tone seeped through the phone and the last thing she heard before she hung up was the revving of a speeding engine.

"Lauren's on her way."

Lightbulb.

Bo ran into the other room and tore open drawers, "Where are you…" she mumbled under her breath tossing and dumping out contents to search through as fast as she could.

"BO, KIND OF NEED YOU." Kenzi looked up from Erin to the grumbling beast awakening on the floor.

"GOT THEM" Bo called out in relief; finally wrapping her fingers around the crisp leather she was looking for.

She ran back into the room, swiftly kicking the goblin who was about to get up – successfully snubbing the action.

"What the hell – " Kenzi started to say as Bo rolled her sleeves down and slid on the gloves she had been trying to find.

Bo carefully placed a covered hand on Erin's arm and let out the air in her lungs when nothing happened.

"Holy crap, as if we didn't think of that until now." Kenzi almost laughed as Bo slid her hands under Erin and lifted her into her arms.

Lauren walked in as they got to the bottom of the stairs with Erin, "What happened?"

"Big ugly upstairs decided to do some murderin' – you know same old.." Kenzi said as she walked past Bo to grab a phone and dial Hale.

Bo gently placed Erin on the couch and slipped a pillow under her head.

Lauren hurried up to them and eyed Bo, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah but Erin grabbed him. She was having a hard time.. cause… well then she passed out." Bo said thickly.

Lauren couldn't see anything wrong with Bo so she glanced over the couch at Kenzi who also seemed okay so she turned her attention to Erin.

"Hale is on his way. He's in full Fae clean up mode but I didn't say anything about Erin…" Kenzi glanced at Bo who wasn't paying much attention to anything but Erin.

"Show me it." Laren said to Bo and added to Kenzi, "Cold rag – clean the blood off?" She gestured towards Erin's nosebleed.

"Sure." Kenzi twirled towards the kitchen.

"Bo she's unconscious for a reason. Her body couldn't handle it – the longer she isn't feeling the rejection the better, so for now show me: I need to know the Fae we are dealing with."

The authoritative tone in Lauren's voice broke through Bo's anxious haze, she headed up the stairs with Lauren on her heels.


	17. Shooting

"She's my little sister and she's the one saving our asses. It's so wrong." Bo said to Lauren as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Bo don't beat yourself up. She wouldn't help if she didn't want to and once we get the extra Fae out of her she'll be fine. She's tough Bo; you don't need to worry so much." Lauren tried to comfort her.

They reached the doorway their limp monster lay in. Lauren sighed.

"What?" Bo could tell she knew exactly what this was.

"Garkins. An troll of sorts. Dark Fae elders use these as a kind of guard. Big muscle, bad temper. Low on the chain though and very stupid, just follow orders mostly." Lauren paused.

Bo understood the hesitation, "So the question is who's giving the orders?"

"And who it was here for…"

Bo was confused, "What do you mean?"

Lauren walked over to the Garkin and tied his massive hands with her belt, "The Ash knows of Erin's situation. Word spreads fast… I'm sure most Fae have heard something about it by now."

Bo was furious, "LAUREN. Seriously? You couldn't have waited? Like keeping me and Kenzi safe isn't hard enough – now everyone wants a piece of Erin. LIKE A LAB RAT. I've known her less than a week and now the light and dark are on her case; How am I supposed to keep her away from this now?"

Lauren let her vent for a few more minutes thinking silently of her guilt. Does Bo think she didn't know the consequences? What else could she have done? Taking away Fae's abilities is dangerous, surely she could understand…

But both rants stopped short when they heard the shatter from downstairs. 'SMASH'

"WHAT NOW?" Bo cursed as they ran down the stairs for what felt like the thousandth time that morning.

Kenzi was rolling out of the broken cabinet she had apparently crashed into. The front doors of it were glass (which explains the noise) but it had shattered, scratching her face and arms – this stopped Bo from getting to angry with her due to alarm.

"Jesus Kenzi, not the greatest time to trash the place." Some annoyance leaked through her voice despite her concern.

Lauren stood stock still, "Bo."

She turned in the direction she was staring, it was Erin.

Erin had grown far greener – before it could have been chalked up to nausea but this was a significant tint. Garkin colour.

She was standing in the archway to the kitchen one hand against the beam at the edge for support.

She placed her other hand against her sweat drenched face groaned against her internal struggle.

"Erin…?" Bo was cautious. Lauren touched her arm as she advanced.

Erin's grip on the beam tightened and the wood splintered and crushed in her palm.

She lifted her head and they saw tears in her eyes. She closed them and gritted her teeth in discomfort, allowing a few drops run from the corner of her eyes down her cheeks.

Erin turned away, "I'm sorry." It was almost a growl.

Kenzi staggered over to Bo and Lauren clutching her shoulder, staying behind them and as far away from Erin as she could.

"We need to get her upstairs; she can't stay like this any longer." Lauren whispered to Bo.

"Erin?" Bo took the gloves from her back pocket and slipped them back on as she slowly crept towards her tormented sister.

She reached a hand forward to place on her shoulder because her back was facing them, "Erin?" She repeated.

Erin lurched around fist first: aim for Bo's head, crying out in wordless pain fuelled rage – Bo ducked it and side stepped under her arm ready to dodge another when the front door kicked in.

It was Hale gun raised: 'BANG' 'BANG'

The shots rang out and Lauren pushed Kenzi, who had her hands over her ears, backwards – further from the line of fire.

Bo was in shock. She swallowed hard.

She stared down at the blood spatter on her shirt, then her hands, then finally the girl lying on the floor at her feet.


End file.
